AMOR CON SABOR A DURAZNO
by nekoclauclau
Summary: OTRA VEZ, VEGETA LASTIMA A BULMA, COMO SERÁ LA RECONCILIACIÓN?, OTRO PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT!


Hola a mis más de cinco lectores, aquí les dejo otro pequeño one shot, espero lo disfruten, les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (no se por qué rayos escribo esto, si ustedes ya lo saben)

AMOR CON SABOR A DURAZNO

Sentado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, el ceño fruncido permanentemente, los ojos apretados, cerrando los puños hasta colorearse de blanco los nudillos, Él, sudando a mares, Él tan vulnerable en ese momento, tan frágil, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, esos llenos de un azul, un azul profundo y lleno de vida, un azul que se le antojaba como bálsamo a su dolorida alma, un remanso a su corazón, así, tan vulnerable, un príncipe sin reino, sin pueblo a quien gobernar, sin poder y condenado al olvido del espacio sideral, donde quedo el orgullo saijayin?, si lo viera su padre ahora, seguramente lo mataría, derrotado por unos patéticos humanos, derrotado ante un tercera clase, pero eso no le dolía tanto como sentirse atrapado entre las suaves manos de la mujercita, sucumbiendo cada día ante sus ojos, ante ese carácter propio de una saijayin, mujer gritona, exasperante, de agudísima voz, que sus chillidos y gritos solo se comparaban con un tenedor tallado inmisericorde en un plato, así era ella, tan inteligente, tan abrumadoramente bella, y ahí radicaba su fortaleza, en su fragilidad….-_Bulma-_ susurro el príncipe, dos gruesos lagrimones salieron de sus oscuros ojos, se sentía mal por herir a su belleza azul, -_ahora sí que la cagaste Vegeta, carajo-¡._

En su habitación, acostada en la cama Bulma sollozaba_,- miserable, simio desconsiderado, snif_- hipaba constantemente, entre sus dedos el pañuelito desechable sufría sus últimos momentos antes de caer al pequeño cesto de basura junto a la centena de papeles que ya pasaron por lo mismo,- _¡ay Bulma,-_ sorbió las lagrimas,- _como te fuiste a enamorar de esa cosa, maldito, desgraciado, loco, genocida, misántropo, maleducado, agresivo, vomitivo y despreciable, y condenadamente guapo….y sexy…..haaaaaaaa!_ Lloraba contra la almohada la peli azul. La hospitalidad, la generosidad del corazón de Bulma, su amor, y su cuerpo, no eran suficientes para el Saiyajin orgulloso, así se lo había dicho _,- solo eres una distracción para mi, jamás podría enamorarme de ti, así que no sueñes con eso terrícola idiota-, _ella intento golpear con furia la mejilla del príncipe, pero él lo evito y le dejo marcados sus dedos y su palma, en la suave piel de porcelana, mancillando con su rudeza a la mariposa frágil que era Bulma, ella grito y el la arrojo con fuerza a la pared, golpeándose la cabeza, ella lloró más fuerte aún, él solo se quedo parado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella trataba de incorporarse, pasmado se acerco a ella y la mirada gélida que le lanzo lo dejo de piedra, Bulma con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz salió tambaleándose de la sala, desde hace horas, ella no salía de su recamara.

Esa mirada…le congelo el alma, lo hizo sentir más pequeño de lo que era, salió casi huyendo del lugar, ya en la cámara de gravedad, se golpeó la mano hasta sangrarse, castigo su cuerpo, solo quería ir con ella y disculparse, -_ni en un millón de años-_pensó agrio el príncipe.

_-Ya paso una semana-_ dijo Vegeta, una semana en que ni un minuto tuvo que ver a Bulma, no escucharla y no percibir su aroma, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo de su habitación, cuando el aroma se disipara, que haría él ? Era bastante tortuoso no tenerla por las noches, pero él se lo había ganado, y a pulso, sumido en sus pensamientos, el príncipe llego hasta un platón con frutas, cogió una en particular que despedía un aroma peculiar, de sedosa textura y al morderla abrió los ojos sorprendido, llenando su boca con la frutilla, escurriendo el juguillo por sus comisuras y llegando hasta su barbilla, retiro la fruta y la visión de la misma lo dejo pensando_,- se_ _parece a….cierta parte, y…y…sabe a ella-_, termino la fruta y cogió otra. Sumido entre el sabor y los recuerdos, no sintió llegar a Doña Bunny, -Ho_! Apuesto y joven Vegeta, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los duraznos, ya casi te acabaste todos, te comprare más para la próxima-, -jum! _Dijo el príncipe_, -así que duraznos, he?-._

Salió el príncipe de la cocina, directo a la cámara de gravedad.

_Ya pasaron dos semanas_, dijo la peli azul, sumida entre papeleo y nuevos proyectos, suspiraba de vez en cuando, así, se le pasaron las horas, cansada y contracturada, decidió salir de su laboratorio, ya todo estaba oscuro ó a media luz, caminaba con paso cansino, dirigiéndose a la parte donde se encontraba su habitación, salió al jardín y notó que la cámara ya estaba apagada, _mm quizás ya está durmiendo, en todos estos días no lo he visto ni una sola vez,_ suspiro de nuevo, _tendrá que ser tan testarudo, simio estúpido,_ musito la peli celeste, de vuelta a sus pasos, dobló a la derecha y entro por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ella, tomando del plato rebosante de duraznos, al sentirse observado, se giro, sus miradas se encontraron, el trago duro, se miraron así, sonrojados mutuamente, a más de 10 pasos uno de otro, Vegeta dio otra mordida a la fruta, el jugo salió de su comisura labial, ella se acerco más, aspiro su aroma, que inundaba toda la estancia, el no dejaba de mirarla, lentamente se acerco ella a la boca de él, y con la punta de la lengua, lamió el jugo, él estaba todo paralizado y sonrojado, ella lamió más cerca de sus labios…él no aguanto más…..

La hizo presa, tomó posesivamente su boca, besando con violencia sus labios, recorriendo con las manos sus caderas, sus nalgas, la soltó brevemente para retirarse los guantes sin dejar de besarla, no hacían falta las palabras, devorándose como lo estaban haciendo, ella enredo sus dedos en su parada cabellera, el estrecho más el abrazo, con su mano lentamente comenzó a recorrer la línea de sus nalgas, separo la suave tela de su tanga y aventuró uno de sus dedos a su interior, Bulma dio un respingo, el soltó sus labios, su sonrisa retorcida del príncipe no se hizo esperar, la miro intensamente mientras sondeaba con su dedo la suave intimidad de la peli azul, ella gemía suavemente, con la otra mano Vegeta subió el top de Bulma, y libero sus senos, firmes, de oscuras aureolas y coronados por las suaves puntas de sus pezones, el no se resistió más, y lamio cada seno, chupo cada pezón, acariciando suavemente cada uno, dando pellizcos suaves –me encantan tus tetas- susurro el príncipe, ella gimió más, le gustaba el lenguaje rudo de su extraterrestre favorito-_, ha Vegeta,_- musito la peli celeste, _-que quieres Bulma? Dime-, házmelo Vegeta, no soporto más, pídemelo como sabes- _su voz ronca volvía loca a Bulma-_ por favor Vegeta, hazme el amor, lléname de ti, quiero sentirte adentro, quiero gritar tu nombre,- más Bulma por favor-, suplicando príncipe?,- mujer….huum!,- Vegeta ha Vegeta!_ El profundizo la invasión con su dedo, ella gemía más, ven acá Bulma, serás mía esta noche estoy que ardo de ganas de ti, que me diste bruja maldita, Bulma soltó una risilla,- _que? El príncipe admite que lo vuelvo loco?-,- y no sabes de qué_ _forma,_- respondió el Saiyan, siguieron besándose, ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento la desnudo, pero dejaron un rastro de ropa a su paso, ya ubicados entre las dos recamaras, propia mente en el pasillo, Vegeta entre besos, pregunto a Bulma_,- en tu cuarto o en el mío-,- en el mío -_dijo Bulma, él reviró_,- no, en el mío, mi almohada está perdiendo tu aroma_-, ella solo rió.

Así era él, ante los demás podía ser un maldito troglodita, un ser sin sentimientos, déspota, infeliz, pero….solo ante ella era capaz de ser tan distinto, notaba cierto rasgo de humor negro, eso le fascinaba, otra razón más para estar tan perdidamente enamorada de él.

Vegeta sonrió de lado, tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la lanzo al aire, no tan fuerte, pero ella se sorprendió, cayó con las piernas en los hombros de Vegeta, el comenzó a lamer su clítoris, a chupar y a saborear esos otros labios de su mujer, a cada lametón, Bulma perdía más el control,- _Ho Vegeta!-_ ella acariciaba la melena en punta del príncipe, y gemía más cada vez, estaba a punto de terminar, el saboreaba más el jugo de su amada, esa fruta no se comparaba al sabor de ella, pero se asemejaba bastante, Vegeta bajo a Bulma sin soltarla, la acomodo en su cintura y de un solo golpe la penetro, con fuerza, con urgencia, los gemidos de él se hacían más fuertes, Bulma le gemía al oído, le pedía más, con vigor, _así Vegeta, así, más, ha, me muero, ha!_ con la última embestida, los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo,- _Bulma ,Bulma me vuelves loco-_, respirando entre cortadamente y sin salir de ella, él se sentó en la cama, -_ya te cansaste?,-no, y tu?-, jamás me cansare de estar entre tus piernas mujer, nunca-._

Se saborearon toda la noche, se amaron hasta no poder más, cayeron rendidos, sudorosos abrazados, ella con las marcas de sus manos en su cuerpo, con marcas de succión en la piel, así el la marcaba, era suya, siempre seria suya, embriagado de amor y deseo, Vegeta susurro al oído de la peli azul –_Sabes a durazno_- y se quedo dormido.


End file.
